


Prologue

by Niki



Series: Hurt/Comfort Sequence [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any work day that ends with you in the drink is a bad one, even if you get an arrest out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis Secret Santa story for Sarren in lewis_challenge.
> 
> Huge thank you to my Brit picker and beta lygtemanden.

The case itself is, for once, uncomplicated. 

The victim is an unfortunate mother of three who was attacked on her way home from evening class. Even though they soon discover that the classes were just a cover for meetings with her lover, that turns out not having anything to do with the case. It really is just one of those ”wrong place at a wrong time” scenarios, a true random attack on an unrelated passer by.

She didn't go down easy, and even though it only makes it worse to see how hard she fought, in vain, it makes their jobs easier as it means she is full of evidence – skin under her fingernails, blood drops on her clothes, even a few strands of hair trapped in the buttons of her coat.

SOCO uncovers enough evidence to secure a conviction ten times over as soon as they find the man all the evidence is pointing to.

Sure, it could be an elaborate set up, but the deep scratches on the cheeks of one Danny Webber as they find him are pretty convincing on their own.

The complications only begin when Danny realises the men in suits and ties at his door are police officers. In hindsight, they really should have let the uniforms do their job and not get involved in the actual arrest but that is after Lewis has nearly thrown his back again and Hathaway has been baiting pneumonia by spending way too long in the river. 

He wasn't in any danger, and got out on his own, so Lewis' lecture in the car is probably overreaction. Probably. The hospital insists on a check up, anyway, and there is even some talk about gastric lavage. Hathaway absolutely does not “pitch a hissy fit” when he hears about the plans. 

Huddling in the passenger seat of the car in his borrowed and ill-fitting clothing Hathaway looks like a drowned rat, which Lewis politely points out to him. 

“Next time, you can wrestle in the river,” Hathaway declares, staring pointedly out of the window.

Lewis takes one look at him and obviously decides discretion is the better part of valour because he keeps further comments on the day's events to himself.

He parks the car and turns to Hathaway who sits frozen on the passenger seat.

"Where's your key?" Lewis asks, catching on.

"At the bottom of the river, sir. And I think my warrant card is on its way to the ocean."


End file.
